Mine-a
(Encantadia) (Etheria) (Mulawin) }} Mine-a is a fictional character from the Filipino fantasy-themed television saga Encantadia produced by GMA Network. She appears in Encantadia as a supporting character and Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas in a cameo appearance. Also known as Ynang Reyna, Mine-a is a queen of the Diwata kingdom of Lireo, and the mother of main characters Amihan, Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Mine-a has been played by several Filipina actresses. Dawn Zulueta played Mine-a in the first Encantadia series. Nadine Samonte played the young Mine-a in the Etheria series. However, the character was originally played by Giselle Toengi in Mulawin, the series from which Encantadia spun off. Appearance Minea has a long black wavy hair and brown eyes. In her late teens during the time in Etheria, Minea wears a teal sleeveless gown with silver ornaments and wears a tiara. Her wavy hair is styled in several curls. As Ynang Reyna, she wears a white silver long sleeved gown with gold accents and the her sleeves of her gown has teal accents and wears a large crown with red, blue, green and light brown at the center and wields a large silver staff with a blue gem at the center. In her warrior form during her fight with Pirena and leads to her own death, her overall appearance is a white long sleeved tunic, white pants and boots and she wears a mask to conceal her face. Her overall appearance resembles a royal fencer who wears predominantly white. While she is currently in Devas and also to visit her daughters at the start of the third book, she wears predominantly a white long sleeve gown. Profile Etheria (Book 2) Mine-a was named after the word for snow in Enchanta (the Encantadia language). Long ago, in the earlier days of Etheria, there was a diwata named Esmeralda, who had powers in whatever words she lets go from her mouth. Once, a couple of Etherians tried stealing her sceptre but they did not succeed. Instead, Esmeralda had bestowed unto them and the whole of Etheria, a curse that one of her race would be the one to bring Etheria into nothing but ashes, leaving memories of their kingdom being a dreadful one. This threatens the kingdom and begins to turn diwatas into their slaves, keeping an eye on every diwata being born and killing whoever does even just a small heroic work. All these were done to prevent the threatening prophecy from happening. They became even more horrified when the papers indicating every prophecy mentioned that there would be a diwata who would someday be a powerful queen- Mine-a. She was then adopted by Etherian Queen Avria, the latter being barren. This was done so that Mine-a would be the future queen of Etheria rather than being the queen of the diwatas, who would be the one to fulfill Esmeralda's curse. She grew up recognizing Avria and Memen as her real parents, and that she is a true Etherian. Little does she know that the diwatas that she loathes the most is her race. Avria, upon the goading of Barkus, killed Mine-a's real mother and raised Mine-a as her daughter. Before the Sang'gres changed history, the young Mine-a was angry at the betrayal of her father. Although she appeared the dutiful daughter who is engaged to Prince Hagorn of Hathoria, Mine-a led a double life. She enchanted the Kabilan to become a weapon to destroy the Diwatas, then disguised as a lowly diwata servant (Queshya) she hunts for her father and his mistress in order to kill them. It was during one of these forays that she would meet Prince Raquim, who would know her as Queshya. After learning that she has Diwata blood in her like her father, Mine-a realized that what she is doing is wrong and desired to vindicate herself for what she has done. After Cassiopea was banished from Lireo because she separated the gems into four pieces, the throne of Lireo was entrusted to Queen Ursula after which was succeeded by Queen Demetria. Their reigns were short because of the Hathorian disease that swept the kingdom of Lireo and claimed the lives of the Diwatas. Evades came to Mine-a and told her that she was to become the next queen. She asks Evades why and he answers because it is her destiny and with the mark on her back to signify that she will reign in Lireo longer than any of its past rulers. Encantadia As queen of Lireo, Mine-a was the keeper of the Jewel of Air and the magical scepter (this will later be claimed by Hagorn during an invasion of Lireo) and mother to the four elemental goddesses who will later carry the magic that the four jewels bear. When Hathoria invaded Adamya, which was aided by Sapiro, the three jewels kept by the three kingdoms fell to Prince Raquim of Sapiro's possession. With Adamya defeated and Sapiro the next target of Hathoria, Raquim brought the jewels to Lireo. This was how all four elemental jewels came to be guarded by the diwatas. Mine-a had four daughters, each one (except Alena & Danaya) having a different father. Pirena is her daughter with Hagorn, King of Hathoria. They were once betrothed when Etheria was still standing, but the two later became enemies. Amihan is her daughter with Raquim, Prince of Sapiro and her beloved. However, both Raquim and Amihan were parted from Mine-a when Raquim decided to leave Encantadia and live in the world of mortals, taking his daughter with him. Alena and Danaya were the only sisters who shared the same father, Enuo, who was killed while fighting the Hathors. These two daughters were born not out of love but out of destiny. Since Enuo was so good and kind, he was entrusted to be the father of both Alena and Danaya. With the exception of Amihan, who grew up with her father, Mine-a's daughters never met, or even knew the identity of their fathers. When Hagorn crossed the portal into the mortal world to find and kill Raquim, the young Amihan was found by the queen's guards and was brought to Lireo. When her children had grown into lovely young women, Mine-a learned that she would soon die and leave for Devas. To determine the successor to the throne, she consulted her advisors and then told her daughters to prepare for a test. During one of Mine-a's discussions with Imaw, Pirena overheard her mother wish that any of her three younger daughters, and not Pirena, would become queen. Mine-a mentioned something about Pirena's "blood" (but did not expound on the subject, which mystified even the wise Imaw) and that she is sorry that Pirena would not be able to fulfill her ambition. By then Pirena had already gone, angry and hurt with questions on her mind. The test for the sisters turned out to be fighting with a cloaked warrior. The goal is to take the "key" that the warrior possessed. The warrior wore a white cloak with a brown face covering (intriguingly, the attire of a common Sapiryan warrior) and wore a key pendant around its neck. Danaya went first and it was her battle that was most difficult (she even stepped on traps). Defeated, she went home sulking. Alena went next and also succumbed to defeat the warrior but she was just happy about it (to everyone's puzzlement). Next went Amihan. When she proved to be strong, Pirena joined in and together they fought in forcing the warrior to retreat to the woods. In their pursuit, Amihan fell off a cliff. Pirena then tried to save her sister but remembered that Amihan was also her rival, thus, she kicked Amihan's hand, letting her fall down. The cloaked warrior flew down, rescuing the diwata. It was at this moment that Amihan recognized the warrior Was her mother. Mine-a uncovered her face and told Amihan that she just found the key: a child should know that her mother's love would always show through, despite any sort of disguise. Back on the cliff, Mine-a announced Amihan as the winner. This news was not received well by Pirena, who challenged her mother to another duel. Mine-a would rather not duel with her daughter but was forced to accept the challenge in accordance to the rules of Lireo. Pirena was surprisingly stronger and faster during the second duel, almost defeating Mine-a if not for the intervention of Mine-a's other daughters. The intervention enraged Pirena, who left Lireo to join forces with its enemy, Hathoria. The diwatas soon realized the source of Pirena's new strength when they discovered that the jewel of fire was missing. The theft showed that it is not enough to put the jewels in a guarded room. Mine-a decided that each of her three remaining daughters should guard one of the remaining jewels. Thus Amihan, who succeeded as queen, came to be the guardian of the air jewel, the water jewel was given to Alena, and the protection of the earth jewel was given to Danaya. Mine-a died in Lireo just before Lira (Milagros) was born. Thereafter she resided in the peace of Devas. She reappeared later in the Encantadia series when Lira came to Devas for advice. She told Lira that the only way Encantadia will be united is the unification of her four daughters, who have gone astray by Bathala's will, and Lira is the key for this to happen. Lira had been identified by Cassiopea as luntaie, the saviour. Mine-a is also the reason why Kahlil wanted to go back to Devas when he was resurrected by Alipato, Pirena's spirit guide. When the hope gem was formed once more Mine-a appeared to her daughters giving each of them a motherly advice. Etheria (Book 2) The prophecy All the leaders of the tribes of Etheria had gathered for the readings of the Libro ng Karunungan. Cilatus read the readings and was surprised to find out that Mine-a and a Diwata will become queen which shocked the leaders also. Avria disagrees saying there can only be one queen among them and that's Mine-a. Cilatus dares Avria to prove her strength as a leader which provokes Avria to summon a phoenix and look for her husband and his concubine. Sang'gres' Intervention Prior to getting engaged Mine-a was studying in Hera Sensa wherein she had a friend named Vera. One day she was encouraged by Vera to sneak out of the Hera and come with her to the Batis ng Katotohanan. Vera suggested she should ask the spring the identity of the Encantado she'll fall in love with. The face of Raquim then appears soon the real Raquim appears (he intended to know Ybrahim's real identity.) and politely asks them to move so that he could ask the spring his question. He then asks Mine-a her name. Vera was about to say her name but Mine-a cuts her off by saying "Sheda" which Raquim mistakens for her real name. Mine-a tells Vera they should leave and walks away but Raquim shouts at her saying she's too beautiful for that name. Encantadia: Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas (Book 3) Ether disguised herself as Mine-a to warn the Sang'gres of the danger in different parts of Encantadia. While they were away, Ether took the chance to give the crystal ball holding the souls of the Herans to Cassandra. The real Mine-a only made a brief appearance in the third book of the saga. She ordered Aquil to return to Encantadia because she feels that there is an entity who wants to disrupt the peace between her daughters. Personality and Origins Mine-a during the era of Etheria was far from the kind, merciful persona she has upon being queen of Lireo due to the upbringing of her foster mother Avria. She is cruel and harbors hatred for the Diwatas especially after her foster father Memen died. She blamed the diwatas for disrupting peace to their kingdom not knowing sye also belongs to the race. Her hatred for them was so strong that she blessed the Kabilan to be a weapon against the diwatas. Her real Mother was of royal diwata blood. Despite this,she appeared to live as a lowly Encantada when she was found by Avria because Diwatas were enslaved and prohibited from using magic or using weapons out of fear that Esmeralda's curse of Etheria's destruction being fulfilled by a powerful diwata. The identity of her father is unknown however it can be assumed that he is an Etherian or at least partially of Etherian background because the Sanggres(Mine-a's children)were allowed to time travel back to Etheria's history unharmed while Ybrahim got sick and lost his memories. Evades explains only people of Etherian blood have permission to time travel. Powers Mine-a is one of the most powerful diwatas of Encantadia, she possesses many powers: * Teleportation- Minea has the ability to transport herself to another place without occupying space. She can only teleport when she knows the place. This is also a common sanggre ability. * Energy Manipulation- Minea can manipulate and generate various energy which can be used in many ways. * Blessing & Curse Bestowal- Minea can bestow someone with a blessing and curse. She inherited this ability from her ancestor: Esmeralda, the most powerful diwata. * Telekinesis- Minea has the ability to move/manipulate objects through her mind. * Elementalist- Minea possesses the ability to control or create fire, wind, water, and earth. This power was heightened when the 4 gems were entrusted to her. Quotes *(To Amihan) "Ang tunay na kapangyarihan ng Encantadia ay nagmumula rito, puso ang totoong sandata ng isang tunay na reyna hindi ang kanyang espada, anak." ("The true power of Encantadia orginates from here, the heart is the true weapon of a true queen not her sword, my daughter.") (Book 1, Episode 2) Archive of Infobox Portraits *Photos formerly used as Mine-a's infobox portrait. MineaHera.png YoungMinea.png Gallery Encantadia_8.jpg|1st Official Portrait. Inangreyna.jpg|2nd Official Portrait. Mine-aComment.png|Dawn comments on the picture of the Original Sang'gres in Iza Calzado's Instagram account. FB_IMG_1503466176957.jpg FB_IMG_1503466175179.jpg FB_IMG_1503466110372.jpg Category:Encantadia Category:Diwata Category:Sang'gres Category:Etheria Characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:2005-2006 Series Characters Category:Book 3 Characters Category:2005-2006 Encantadia Series Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Residents of Devas Category:Hara Category:Ivtre